Charmed: The Next Generation The Halliwell Nine
by LizPol hi there
Summary: The lives of the Halliwell children: Piper&Leo - Wyatt, Christ and Melinda Phoebe&Coop - P.J., Parker and Pagen Paige&Henry - Tamora & Kat, and Henry Jr. Written in the POV of all 9 children at first, then just of the most popular/my favorites (sorry). I can't think of a better synopsis but it's really good I promise!
1. Characters

Drama in the Halliwell family. Wyatt and Chris are in charge of the household while their parents are away and keeping that many kids under one roof is hard.

Piper&Leo's Children:  
Wyatt tries to be the responsible one but everyone else feels that he is condescending towards them seeing as he's only 23.  
Chris, 22, is more relaxed than his brother about it, and is striving to do well at college, but is set on hooking up with this one girl who he's only met once.  
Melinda, their only sister, is working to become a dancer at 18, while hiding a secret relationship with one of her very close friends.

Phoebe&Coop's Children:  
P.J., 17, likes to play with fire. She thinks she's the worst one of everyone in her family, and has built up quite a reputation around school where she spends most of her time in detention.  
Parker, P.J.'s younger sister by a year, doesn't like mysteries; which is ironic as she's a mystery to almost everyone at school, but has a similar reputation to her sister although she hasn't actually done anything that's been said about her; nevertheless people still come to Parker for help and advise. In reality, Parker is more of a badass than P.J. as she doesn't actually care what people think and doesn't do it for attention; although P.J. may be hiding more beneath the surface than you would think.  
Pagen, the youngest of all the Halliwells, is 14, and trying to stay under the radar at school - which is hard to do when your sisters are P.J. and Parker. Pagen prefers books to her real life although she does not enjoy magical books and attempts to not use her powers unless necessary; and unknown to her sisters, she has a few secrets of her own.

Paige&Henry's Children:  
The twins, Tamora and Kat, are in the middle of the family at 16½ years old. Tamora is the older twin and therefore believes she is the wiser one. Always in competition mode, Tamora believes there is no competition she cannot win alone, although at times the impulse to use magic in her favor can be hard to resist. Kat is the more creative type - she draws, plays drums in a band, has a blog. She likes to do things her own way and hates being put down; this means she does not easily get on well with her half-cousin, Wyatt.

Finally there's Henry Jr. Henry is 18, a football star and a jock in his own right. He has the whole school under his sway, including teachers, and yet is unsure of himself and is worried about the future.

POWERS  
- All have basic witch powers (including Henry Jr.)

Wyatt - Whitelighter powers (orbing, etc)  
Chris - Whitelighter powers  
Melinda - Whitelighter powers, with an affinity for Molecular Powers (speed up/slow down molecules)

P.J. - Pyrokinesis (to control fire) and Optical Fire Bolts (to shoot bolts of fire from her eyes)  
Parker - Electrokinesis (to generate and control electricity and lightning) and Hyper Speed  
Pagen - Telekinesis (to move objects and individuals using hands or eyes) and Invisibility

Tamora - Force Fields and Dream Leaping (to project into people's dreams and manipulate them)  
Kat - Shapeshifting and Telepathy (to read minds)  
Henry Jr. - Regeneration (to heal rapidly)


	2. Chapter 1 - Wyatt, Chris & Melinda

Wyatt POV

Mornings are always the worst in this household. It's been a month since Wyatt's six cousins moved in and he had to start sharing a room with his brother, Chris and his cousin, Henry. The other children were in rooms of three and two each, except for Pagen, who got the smallest room but also one to herself.

Wyatt was supposed to be in charge but no one would listen to him, and Wyatt knew he would be the one to get the blame if anything went wrong. All the other children in the family hated him for 'pretending' to be an adult, and didn't feel they could trust him. "I am not a snitch!" Wyatt shouted in his mind. He couldn't understand why no one would involve him, all he wanted was for them to realize that he was trying to do the best he could. Apart from his siblings, Wyatt was only truly friends with Henry.

"Ohmigod, are you wearing my top?"

"So?"

"So get out of it, you whore"

"Did you just call me a whore, bitch?"

Wyatt sighed, upstairs he could hear the twins arguing again; last week it was over some piece of make-up, Wyatt didn't think the twins were used to sharing a same room or being in the such close quarters for such a long time. Was he the only sane one in this house? Silently, Wyatt wished everyone would just settle down, for the second time today. The only calm one was Pagen, and she barely spoke, except to Chris. Consumed with thought about today's meeting at the publishing house he's interning at, Philip's, Wyatt barely noticed when he got cereal over his briefcase.

"Shit" Wyatt jumped up, causing the girls at the table, Parker, Pagen and Melinda, to look up. Melinda looked at him questioningly but, after nothing further happened, went back to her toast.

"What's the drama?" asked Chris, as he walked in.

"Nothing, just got milk on my briefcase." he replied.

Wyatt grabbed some napkins to clean up the mess, lucking none of his files were touched. Christ strolled over to the table, scurrying up Pagen's hair as he passed her. Pagen squirmed but smiled and then finished packing her backpack.

"You can borrow one of my satchels if you want" Chris smiled at Wyatt, "just grab it from the cupboard on your way out".

Nothing could go wrong today, Wyatt had recently gotten this internship and it took alot of effort, it was five months before he just got an interview, and today his boss was really stressed because the partners of the company were coming in for a meeting today. Wyatt looked at his watch; crap, if he didn't leave right now he was going to be late.

"Mel, can you make sure the rest are up in time, and watch out for them at school as well. If I have to pretend to be PJ's parent again I'm going to kill that girl." he asked Melinda as she got up to put her cereal bowl away.

Wyatt shoved his papers into Chris' satchel and raced out the door, seeing Tammy coming down the stairs, wearing the exact school uniform, knee-length skirt and all.

"Good luck today Wyatt", at least Tammy had remembered his meeting, "Remember, Halliwells always get what they want". Wyatt smiled, to himself as much as Tammy, and walked out the door.

Chris POV

Today is going to be a good day. Chris, who generally thought of himself as a happy-go-lucky kind of guy, was happier than usual today, due to the new arrival in his journalism class. Chris can usually read most girls in a few minutes of them talking to him, many of them are basically the same - they all think they're so different from other girls, so individual, but are really more like clones, This girl, she was a mystery to Chris. When he had first seen her, he knew he wanted to get to know her, she was mystical. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to be close to her.

After her first class, and him watching her throughout it, Chris made sure to talk to her, yet she didn't respond as he would have thought, which surprised him. And Chris likes surprises.

"Hey, new girl, hey" Chris jogged up to her as she left the lecture room. She was a bit taller than average, with long hazelnut-coloured hair and was slender without being anorexic thin. She turned to look at him and Chris saw that one eye was a different colour from the other, but not so vividly that you could tell from far away.

Chris stepped in front of her, preventing her from walking forward. He was a hint of surprise and annoyance in her eyes, but that just made his grin widen. The girl looked directly at him, not hiding her face but hiding most of her emotions so Chris had no idea what she was thinking at that moment. Her eyes widened in expectance and, even though Chris was looking directly at her, she didn't look away. He liked that. Already he was intrigued with her.

A few moments passed with neither of them speaking. Chris had expected the girl to say something, anything, yell at him for getting in her way. Instead he got nothing, but her searching his eyes and Chris feeling as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I'm Chris. And you're in my journalism class." After another pause of no response Chris moved to the side and began to walk along with her. "I know today is your first day, and I think it is my duty, as an active member of San Francisco University, to show you around the school, make sure you don't get lost. Maybe even take you to lunch."

She looked at him and said "You're a bit full of yourself, aren't you"

Chris laughed, "At last! So she does speak."

The girl gave him a small smile, which gave Chris enough encouragement to keep the conversation going.

"What other classes do you have? Old English literature? Debate?" Chris studied her face, hoping to see her reaction to each class, seeing if she would give away anything. As before, she was impossible to read, so Chris changed topic. "Where are we headed anyway?"

"What are you? Stalking me" The girl didn't smile but she didn't look actually serious either.

"Hey, this is my campus too. Maybe I just happen to be walking to the same place as you. Besides, I'm not following behind you, I'm walking with you. I assure you, there's a difference." Chris smiled and hoped to get the conversation going, and when she stopped at the beginning of the quad his expectations grew.

"Well, I'm going to go meet a friend now, but I've been assured that boys are not allowed in the girls dorms so our walk must end now." The girl nodded towards the all-girls building.

"How unfortunate" Chris said, feeling rather disappointed, "We should do this again someday"

The girl smiled and turned so her back was facing him, walking in the other direction to where Chris needed to go.

"Where do you live? I still think we should do that lunch" Chris called after her

She turned around and smiled, "Maybe".

And she turned back around, moving further away from Chris. Chris was walking towards his next class, and realized he didn't know this girl's name.

Chris smiled to himself as he put away his breakfast and tidied-up the kitchen, excited that today he was going to see her again; his journalism class started in an hour. For the first time he was excited to go to class.

"Oh crap!", PJ had woken up upstairs. Chris laughed quietly, shaking his head and putting down the last of the dishes. He checked the time, 8:03. PJ had 7 minutes to get to school.

"Christopher!" PJ clambered down the stairs, rushing towards him, "Oh darling cousin of mine, do you feel like getting me to school on time? I wouldn't usually mind but Wyatt's being especially dickish recently".

Chris shook his head, "Nasty little mouth you've got there, Pamjams." He could see PJ getting annoying by his nickname for her, which, in his opinion, is adorable. "Ever heard of the phrase 'you catch more flies with honey, not vinegar'".

PJ crossed her arms, "Look, Chris. I'm on a tight schedule here. Get me to school and I'll be nice." She waited for a reply, and when she didn't get one, continued, "Com'on cousin, it will only take a second. Please... It will help me get better academic marks"

Chris smiled, and shook his head but gave in. "Fine. But you owe me"

"Yes! Literally it will only take a second" PJ grinned and moved around the kitchen counter, hooking her arm in Chris'.

Chris orbed them into the high school's janitor's closet and left PJ there. Returning home, Chris grabbed his stuff and headed out, humming softly to himself.

Melinda's POV

Today started like any other, with an hour's ballet practice at the Maddison Ballet Studio a mile away. Melinda was relieved that there was a spare car for the children to use now all her cousins had moved into their house, the house where their mother's lived together before getting their own places. The car meant she didn't have to walk to her studio and back, and so she didn't have to hurt her feet even more.

Getting back to the house before everyone woke up was tranquil, calm, like the eye of the storm before chaos erupted once again. Having two older brothers, Melinda was used to having to deal with shout and arguments in the house; but Wyatt had only recently moved back in and in had been years since the boys had had regular physical arguments.

The arrival of her cousins brought six more sets of argumentative, hormonal teenagers. Melinda was a teenager herself, yet often got on better with older people; she thought it may have been due to her vigorous ballet training and acting skills which caused her to mature faster than her peers.

"Hey" A voice whispered towards Melinda, which seemed much louder in the quiet of the house, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hi" Melinda turned around, tucking a free strand of hair, which fell out of her bun, behind her ear. She could see his silhouette though the dim light of the early morning as he walked up and kissed her. A sweet, good morning kiss, but still Melinda felt the electricity between them.

"How was ballet? Still making the other girls cry?" Melinda laughed at his joke, but was aware that his voice was louder.

"Shhh." She murmured, pointing upwards to her sleeping cousins.

"I miss this." He complained, Melinda could feel his hot breath in her ear.

"We met up like this two days ago" Melinda laughed quietly, pulling a chair out from under the table and resting her foot on it, untying her ballet pumps.

"Two days too long" He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his embrace, resting his head on her shoulder. "I hate not being able to hug you, kiss you, touch you", his voice got lower and softer as he spoke; kissing her neck and twisting her around. Melinda yelped in surprise which he cut off by pulling her into a kiss. She could taste his morning toast and blueberry jam on his tongue as his kiss deepened, his tongue massaging hers back and forth. His hands got under her shirt, roaming her back while her hands rummaged through his hair, grasped it in tufts.

He then grabbed her waist and pushed Melinda against the kitchen wall, Melinda's legs intertwining with his. Their kiss grew quicker and more urgent, pulling at each other with every kiss. Suddenly the hall light was turned on. The two sprang away from each other and Melinda watched the boy back out of the room silently, as if he had never been there. The figure slowly walked into the kitchen and turned the light on with a yawn.

"Melly?" Parker walked in, barely looking at Melinda.

"Hey Parker" Melinda sighed, placing her next foot on the chair to remove her second ballet pump. As Parker opened up the cupboard and pulled out a bowl, Melinda grabbed her shoes and went upstairs to get changed into her school uniform. That was close. They have to be more careful next time, Melinda didn't want to think about what would happen if they got caught.

Melinda removed her hair from its bun and plaited it into a fishtail plait. She put on some mascara and admired herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked a bit startled but there was no other evidence of her encounter this morning. She could hear the others waking up in the rooms around her and looked over to Parker's empty bed and PJ's full one.

"Wake up PJ" she called over to PJ's bed, and after calling again with no response, went downstairs. She would have gone over and shaken PJ awake, but after the black eye she got on the first morning, she would never wake a sleeping PJ again.

Down in the kitchen, Parker and Pagen were having breakfast and talking about something that sounded interesting, but Melinda couldn't be bothered to listen. She grabbed her bowl and sat down, trying to think about her Biology project due today or the speech she had to give in English, but her mind kept wandering back to this morning. She couldn't stop thinking about the way he made her feel, how exciting it was, how dangerous. She can remember the adrenaline pumping through her, the need to be with him.

"Shit" Melinda looked up and saw her brother, whom she hadn't even realized had entered the room. He had spilt his cereal all over his briefcase, but he could sort it out himself. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? It made her frustrated to feel this way. She hated being out of control. That's part of the reason she loved ballet, she was the master of her own body, she could twist her body into ways other girls could only imagine.

Pushing her nearly full bowl aside, Melinda stood up and went to go wake the others. Chris had entered the kitchen a few minutes previously, and Tamora was just entering now; so that only left Kat, PJ and Henry.

Melinda knocked on each person's door to wake them, and then went back downstairs to grab her school bag. She was about to enter the sitting room, where everyone kept their bags now as there was no space in their rooms, when she was grabbed from behind and pulled into the downstairs bathroom.

"Hmpdhadm" Melinda attempted to speak with a hand over her mouth. Then she was spun around, so she was facing her attacker. She saw his wicker grin as he let go of her mouth.

"Ow!" Melinda hit him on the arm, hard.

"Don't do that! You scared me." Melinda wasn't really angry, but she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Me? Scare the brave Melinda?" He was mocking her but Melinda didn't care. "I just wanted to see you before school, seeing as we were... interrupted so rudely before."

He cupped her face and then began to kiss her, just as passionately as before. Melinda didn't know how long went by, seconds, minutes; she was too involved in the situation. Too soon, he broke the kiss, leaving them breathing heavily with their foreheads leaning against one-another.

Outside Melinda could hear the others finishing up their breakfast, the rest of the children seem to have come down while she was, in simpler terms, preoccupied.

"Check the coast is clear, you leave first, then I'll leave 30 seconds later, okay?" Melinda watched him open the door and leave as quietly as he could. Later, she exited and she couldn't see him in sight. Melinds picked up her school bag, called for Parker, telling Parker she'd wait for her outside. WIth that Melinda opened the door and saw him waiting for her next to her mailbox. Melinda walked up to him and they both smiled like they had a secret.

With the sound of the front door opening they both turned. Parker walked towards them and then straight past them.

When they didn't follow her, Parker turned around. "Melinda, Henry, let's go."

**The next chapter will be Phoebe's children POV; the one after that Paige's children POV  
I know there was no power-usage in this one, but this was to sort-of introduce the characters. There will be magic and powers in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 2 - PJ, Parker & Pagen

TH9 Chapter 2

**P.J. POV**

8:10am

PJ just made it into school. Again. "But what does that matter?" she thought, "like I'm ever going to need Algebra 3 when I'm older.

PJ was in homeroom now, and bored before school had even begun. The teacher was talking about how _some _of us needed to make improvements in our behavior, because we were bringing down the reputation of the whole class, so that now no teacher wanted to teach us.

The teacher, Miss Browning, was looking directly at PJ as she said this, causing some of the freshmen to turn in her direction. PJ caught a few of their eyes and they backed down. PJ could see some of the sophomores whispering to them. PJ wondered what they were saying, what they were gossiping about her. The thought of it brought a small smile to her face. Let them talk.

The thing about being PJ is that everyone's heard about you. They say no publicity's bad publicity, and that's her philosophy. She was quick to make her reputation here, after one boy tried it a little too far with her and got a black eye. PJ didn't have many friends around here, but that's how she liked it. If you're in her circle, you're there forever. If you're not, then you'll be lucky if she'll give you the time of day.

Mrs Browning drabbled on, something about how it was unheard of for a teacher to quit from one class's antics just after three weeks, so PJ zoned out and started texting Sam, her totally nerdy best friend. You wouldn't think they'd be friends, but she lied for PJ in Physics class freshman year, and then grabbed her arm and said that they were going to be partners on that term's project, and suddenly they were friends.

" Sam – i hear you've got detention again

PJ – yah, but don't feel like it, might skip

Sam – don't skip, dweeb. stay and do mankind a favor by keeping off the streets for once

PJ – nothing could do that aha

Sam – whatev. btw danielle whorson is on the hunt for you, something about going somewhere with derek last friday?

PJ - it wasn't anything major, nothing below the waist. why is she having a hissy fit?

Sam – oh pj you're such a slut sometimes

PJ – excuse you

Sam – oh you know i love you. but i aint sticking up for you this time, this girl is seriously pissed

PJ – oh come on, like she has enough brain power to spend on me. danielle still thinks she owns this school, but she's never going to do anything, even she wouldn't risk that.

Sam – i dunno. i think she's still pissed at you for brandon

PJ – from fucking middle school?

Sam – yeah.

PJ – you know brandon liked me more

Sam – but you couldn't give a shit about him

PJ – how do yo- "

PJ's phone got yanked out of her hand, and she looked up to see the hottest guy to walk these halls. He had brown hair, and this tan that brought out the blue in his eyes. His face had just the right amount of stubble on it, and he just looked so good, definitely a senior.

"You know," PJ said, looking him up and down, "if you wanted my number, you could've just asked", and then held out my hand expectedly.

Everyone around me was quiet, and PJ thought she heard someone suck in their breath.

The guy laughed, and said "Sorry, but thanks for the offer."

He turned around and walked away from my desk, with PJ's phone still in his hands, towards a now red-faced Mrs Browning, who then looked at PJ and then lectured,

"Miss Halliwell, if you had the decency to be listening when I first announced it, Mr Read is here to replace Mr Davidson, and will be taking this class for rolecall every morning for hereout."

Oh.

He smiled at the class, "I'm also a Biology teacher, so some of you may be seeing me next period."

The bell rang just as he said it, and the rest of the class filed out. PJ picked up her new class schedule and saw that she had Biology with Mr Read.

Yes, she decided, this year was going to be a good year.

**Parker POV**

Another day at this hell hole, another day less until university. Unlike her sister's, Parker's life wouldn't peak in high school. PJ thought she controlled this school, and that was fine, but Parker just wanted to get it over with.

Parker was the kind of girl who read old poems and listened to the Rolling Stones because she actually liked them, not because she was trying to be cool. She used to sit in her room and draw album covers and sketches of weird things from her dreams, but she couldn't do that now. Not now that she had to share a room with Melinda and Parker.

Her drawings were private, personal, and she didn't like the idea of someone snooping over her shoulder, watching her work. Sometimes she got so frustrated she could just scream, or shoot a lightening bolt at someone's house. She had no place to outlet her art except at school, so her grades weren't doing so well.

Recently, she had gone to the graveyard to visit her friend Ashley's grave. Ashley had died in a car accident nearly two years ago, but Parker still visited her grave whenever she felt like talking to someone. It was like Ashley was there, and now she was a better listener than before. Parker wished she had inherited the power to speak to ghosts, or was allowed to summon them. All she had was a cold gravestone. It was so _humane_.

When she had arrived, the cemetery was basically empty, with only an elderly woman on her way out and a tall African American man standing in the back, talking to a grave. Parker made a beeline for the grave she was headed for, she knew exactly where it was as she had been there so often.

Parker had been telling Ashley about her new life, living with her cousins, and how stressed she was and how she had no room to breathe, when she overheard a commotion, loud shouts from male voices. Parker had hidden behind Ashley's gravestone, knowing this was not a conversation they wanted to be overheard, even though they were shouting. Parker tried to follow it, but it was half in Mandarin, and when it was in English it had a very heavy Chinese accent on it.

Peaking her head over the gravestone, Parker was able to see two men, one Chinese and the African American man she had seen earlier. They were having a really heated argument where the Chinese man seemed really angry at the African American. The African American man looked like he was trying to hide his fear, and wasn't backing down.

"… under control … harm … be here soon" the African American man was trying to plead with the Chinese man, but he wasn't having any of it. The Chinese man was speaking to, but she couldn't understand it through his heavy accent.

The Chinese man pulled out a gun from inside his suit and aimed it towards the African American man. Parker's eyes widened, and she searched around until she spotted an empty grave, waiting for a body to be put in.

Keeping her eyes on the men, she slowly headed back towards the grave, thinking that she would start a storm once she was safe, so that they would break it off.

Looking back, Parker saw that the African American guy pulled out a knife from somewhere, and now they were squaring off. The Chinese man laughed and said something in chinese that sounded mocking, before swiftly shooting the African American man in the chest.

Bang. Bang. Two more shots into the chest, blood starting to pool out of him like someone had turned on a tap in his chest.

"Zàijiàn húndàn"

_bye bye motherfucker_

Parker had reached the open grave now, and nearly fell in, not taking her eyes from the scene that lay before her. Just as she fell into the ground of the grave, she saw more men come out of the trees surrounding the graveyard, all in identical suits, and the Chinese man bark orders at them. Parker assumed it was something like "clean up the body".

She waiting in the grave for half an hour after she heard the tire wheels screech out of the graveyard, only then sure that none of the men she had failed to spot in the beginning hadn't failed to spot her. When she had fallen out of sight, Parker had summoned up a lightening storm in the attempts to get them to leave. It had been a big one too, but obviously they couldn't just leave the body; and even though she was the one to have started the storm, it didn't stop her from getting drenched and muddy in the tiny hole in the ground.

Parker still couldn't believe how scary and effected she had felt after witnessing the murder – she had seen her mother battle demons before, had even helped vanquish one or two herself, but they were evil. There was a definite black and white with demons – demons are bad, witches are good. But humans, they're the big huge gray area witches aren't allowed to touch, humans were they're 'innocents'.

On her way back, she had passed where the man had been killed, where the blood had mostly been washed away by the rain until you wouldn't have been able to tell that anything had happened here unless you had watched it happen. Like Parker had.

Walking back home, she remembered when she had first seen the African American man, and ran back to check out what was there, or which grave he had visited. She searched through dozens of graves near the area she had first seen him, before stumbling upon one which had a freshly placed bokay of flowers.

The tombstone read "George Crandon: beloved son, brother and friend 1983 – 2012", and Parker took a picture on her phone of it before she riffled through the bokay of flowers. Nothing abnormal, she was saddened to find, at least, until she read the small insert that came with the bokay. It wouldn't seem any different to anyone just looking, but the flowers came from "Kim Chong's Flower Haven" and there was a number, maybe an address or time, written on it in pen, along with something in mandarin that Parker couldn't decipher. Now, she wasn't racist, but if there was a Chinese man killing another man for what seemed like business reasons, maybe a Chinese flower shop was the first place to look.

Parker was still daydreaming about it back in home-room, wondering what she was going to do. She knew she should stay out of it, and probably call the police, but she wanted to solve it for herself. But if she was going to do that, she needed someone's help, and she knew just who. Turning around, she spotted Finn Daniels, the boy who thought a day without a wedgie was a success. Usually she wouldn't go near him, she wouldn't go near anyone, but she had noticed his large array of comic books and, well, fluency in Mandarin.

Parker walked over to him, and he looked up, flinching simultaneously, as if he expected to get hit.

"Hey, Finn, right?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied, kind of slow and glancing around as if someone was going to pop out from behind me.

"I was wondering if you could come over and help me revise for that Mandarin test next week. It would be the biggest favour ever and I would owe you so much." Parker really needed him to say yes, for him to help her solve the mystery that was the only non-magical thing in her life. I chance to do normal things if you get into trouble, if solving a murder counts as normal.

"Um, well, ah" he stuttered, looked nervous, "I guess"

"Good. It's going to be great." Parker smiled, "Just you wait."

**Pagen POV**

Pagen left the house before the others so she could walk alone. She liked the early walk to school, where no one was around expect for her and the bees. Besides, her siblings and cousins already ignored her in school - they weren't particularly amused when the middle and high schools merged together two years ago to save on money and staff; however the youngest Halliwell preferred it. Pagen had freshmen friends as well as a few sophmores, and was in 8th grade and so would've only had one more year of middle school left anyway.

Pagen thought of her friends, mainly of Matty, Lucy and Dan, whom were her best friends and freshmen this year. They got more elective classes but being in 9th grade was basically the same as 8th grade at this school.

Pagen turned the corner, sighting her school 5 blocks away, and wondered if her friends had changed at all - she certainly had. The juniors and seniors had already been back for two weeks, having to get ready for SATs or college apps, so PJ had already been complaining about homework for weeks so Pagen was already back in the school routine. She had started to have weird dreams about the sky, endless amounts of sky and sometimes the sea was beneath her. She felt free , ripped of the cage that was her daily life. Pagen was getting more and more restless and subconsciously put her hand in her pocket to feel the feather that was there. An off-white feather had fallen off her bed the other night, probably from her pillow (although she did close the window incase it had been a freak bird or something) and Pagen felt compelled to keep it. She'd always been a hoarder of things, little mementos from random events in her life - afraid if she let it go, she'd forget that moment all-together.

Idily she lifted the feather out of her pocket and twirled it in the air an inch or so beneath her down-turned hand. Pagen was thinking about her new class schedule and what her friends were going to look like as she walked the rest of the way to school until she arrived there. About a block away she had put her feather back in her pocket again, not wanting anyone to question it or whether or not they had seen it floating in midair. Pagen stifled a yawn and walked up to her new locker and began filling it with some of last years books she still needed. While putting away her history book, she could see Matty and Dan down the hall, joking around and pushing each other, laughing so loudly that Pagen probably could have heard them in a different room at the other end of the school.

"PA-GAN" Dan shouted. Pagen laughed softly into her locker and then looked up to see Dan bounding up to her, daring to enter the middle school corridor after having just graduated, Matty running up behind him. Pagen had always been the quiet one in her friendship, in any group, and Matty and Dan just seemed to make up for it with their loudness. Dan looked the same as before but taller, his sandy blonde hair had been cut to the same length as before and looked identical to every other boy in school. Matty had changed incredibly. He had grown huge muscle tone and had a deep voice, and somehow his eyes were brighter. Together Matty and Dan jumped on her and started talking about their summers. This year Matty and Dan had gone to a holiday house together and had so many stories of practically every night they were there. They had most of their classes together, even home-room, while Pagen wouldn't have it with any of her friends as home-room only contained people in the same 'school' - so Pagen was still stuck with the middle school kids. However, Pagen had elected to do 9th grade Biology this year, so she hoped she would be in the same class as some of her friends this year.

Pagen was walking to her classroom as the bell rang and she could see Lucy running into school. As it was the first day, everyone just went to their home-room for first period, but you would still get a late slip if you weren't in on time, and Lucy was never in on time. Pagen made a mental note to catch-up with Lucy and discuss the boys' changes during recess while she walked into home-room. She sat at the back and scoped the room. Everyone was catching up and discussing their summers with their friends, Pagen could see the same faces she'd seen since 4th grade, when she'd moved back here so her mum could be closer to her sisters, with the exceptions of one or two new people who looked as lost as she always felt during her classes without her older friends.

She looked away and became immersed in her own thoughts, like she always did, when the teacher, Ms Hoyt came in and started role-call. The class schedules were handed out, this year Pagen had English, European History, Chemistry, Calculus, P.E., and 9th Grade Biology. Finally! Pagen hoped the others were in her Biology class, so she could finally have someone to talk to.

A knock came on the classroom door and she looked up to see who it was. Mrs Hoyt opened the door and a man stumbled in who looked like he was in a rush. His suit was slightly creased and his hair was messed up, but Pagen wasn't sure if that was intentional.

"Hi, sorry, do you know where 203 is?" The guy asked Mrs Hoyt. He looked quite young, young enough that Pagen wasn't sure if it was a new teacher, or a pretentious high-schooler who thought bringing a briefcase into school would make him look cool. Maddison Lively said "Daaaamn" at the sight of him, probably trying to get in with the older kids, and all her friends giggled. Mrs Hoyt and the guy didn't hear though. Maddison's sister, Danielle and Pagen's sister PJ had a mutual hate, and that trickled down to Maddison, who hated Pagen from the moment she'd stepped into her class. Dan said it was because Pagen had friends in the grade above, but Pagen thought it was just that Maddison was bored.

The guy left, leaving Mrs Hoyt to try and remember where she had gotten to in role-call.

"Ah, um, Pah-gin Halliwell?" she stuttered, and Maddison turned to smirk at Pagen. Great.

"It's pronounced Pay-gen" Pagen said, sighing. "My parents were into medieval history"

Maddison spoke loudly so she knew everyone could hear, "Her parents were also into the pull-out method, but look how well _that_ turned out."

The class spat out in laughter, even some of the 7th graders were laughing. Pagen's cheeks turned red, and she sank lower into her chair. She wished she could've spat out a snarky response to them, like PJ would've, or at least glared and planned a revenge that she would actually carry out, like Parker.

Luckily, the bell rang for first period and Pagen darted out from her seat, ready to get to English.

* * *

**Sorry I left this story hanging for so long guys, but now I'm back and I promise to update it at least once a month!**

**And tell me which are your favorite characters, because I'm going to write the POVs for Paige's three children in chapter 3, but then I'll just write the POV of 3-5 of them. Sorry! it's just too complicated to make up storylines for each of them.**

**Anyway, if you like favorite and write a review to help me do better! Love ya! xxx**


End file.
